Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extracting data from a document.
Description of the Related Art
In various enterprises, both large and small, the process required for processing Accounts Payable invoice is complex and relies on multiple individuals operating within the enterprise to ensure that the billing information is correct in a timely manner. Enterprise resource planning software (ERP) is commonly used to integrate a solution to ensure that entered voucher information matches corresponding purchase order. It is known to scan physical documents and create a document data object that corresponds to the physical document. An on-going challenge is how to extract to information from the document data object for use with various aspects of the ERP software platform. One solution is to perform an optical character recognition (OCR) process on the document data object to recognize various characters which can be extracted from the document. However, a drawback associated with conventional OCR techniques is that they are unreliable and error prone. Additionally, even if the OCR correctly reads the characters in the document data object, there is limited contextual awareness resulting in extraction errors whereby the correct characters are extracted but are saved or otherwise placed in one or more incorrect data fields.
A system according to invention principles remedies any drawbacks associated with these conventional systems.